


bedtime routine

by tostitos



Category: NCT (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Blow Jobs, Cock Warming, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Mild Smut, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, but not really it's actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 23:28:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21466279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tostitos/pseuds/tostitos
Summary: it's just like ten to mess up kun's perfect bedtime routine of coffee and a easy-reading novel with his oral fixation.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 239





	bedtime routine

**Author's Note:**

> idk what drove me to write this tbh im bad at drabbles

"so, what's all this?"

it's a quarter to midnight, but the share house qian kun lives in never sleeps and he can hear his housemates making noise in the communal lounge downstairs through his closed door. he has his lights turned on the second to dimmest setting, and a scalding hot mug of decaf sitting on the tiny ikea shelving unit beside his bed.

lifting the book in his hands just enough to see under it, he glances at one of his housemates, a dance instructor at various community centers, ten.

ten is curled up in some physical figure-8 that kun can't be bothered to wrap his head around and he looks up, eyes straining from where his nose is pressed against the curve of kun's crotch.

he followed kun from the kitchen back to his bedroom and crawled into his bed with nothing but a desperate plea of 'can i suck your dick?'

they've been tangoing to the melody of _fuck first, don't care about each other as people enough to ask questions later_ since acknowledging their undeniable sexual attraction a few months after kun came to seoul for graduate research and moved in. it's a nice arrangement, although ten every so often corners him like this when he's not really in the mood.

"you know i have an oral thing," ten mouths, voice muffled by how his lips catch on the fabric of kun's pajama pants. "just kinda want something on my tongue."

which means ten doesn't really want to suck him off. that's easier to work with at least. 

sighing through his nose, kun lowers his book and finds the spot he left off at. he'd make a joke about there being bananas in the kitchen, but he's relaxed and doesn't fancy hearing ten's whining about his sensory issues.

he hums an inattentive sound, focus back on his book.

ten sits up to readjust the weird contortion of his limbs and then he leans back in. his lips immediately find kun's groin again, firm in their press. he kisses over his clothed cock in no particular pattern, brushing his fingers along the inside of kun's thigh.

flipping to the next page, kun doesn't notice ten pushing his legs open wider. it feels like it's not until another few pages after that when he feels fingers hook into the elastic waistband of his pants and tug.

"you're taking your time," he comments, lifting his hips so ten can drag his pants to his thighs. placing the book face down on the bed beside himself to save his page, he reaches for his mug of coffee by his side. he cradles the mug with both hands, blowing over the top as ten spits into his hand and wraps it around his cock.

he strokes up to the tip and then back down. "well, you weren't exactly hard when i came in here," ten retorts.

kun sips at his coffee, humming both at the warmth that slides down his throat and at the feeling of ten lazily fisting his dick. he still isn't hard, but the direct contact is a lot more stimulating than whatever foreplay ten was trying to do a few minutes ago.

"probably because i'm trying to wind down before bed," he says, voice bland, and swallows another bit of coffee.

ten smirks up at him, all teeth and sensual charm. "nothing like a nice sleeve to make you melt right into your sheets." 

drawing the mug away from his mouth and setting it in the table, he chuckles. "yeah okay, then get on with it." he reaches down and palms the back of ten's neck to emphasize his words. 

ten cups a hand around kun's balls and leans in to close his lips around the head of kun's cock. he plays there for a moment, pursing his lips against the sensitive glans and flicking his tongue over the tip. when he finally swallows kun down, it's with a moan that kun feels in his toes.

sighing at the wet warmth around his dick, kun cards his fingers through ten's hair. he watches the other man rest his head on his thigh, cock as far on ten's tongue as he can comfortably take. 

"good?" 

ten hums, letting his eyes fall shut in content. kun takes his hand out of his hair and picks up his book again to finish reading. 

he never thought much about cock warming, and didn't really understand the logistics or comfort of doing it orally like ten needs to sometimes, but he's come to appreciate having a little on days - or nights - when he isn't interested enough in having it all. and ten's right; just as it's a comfort for him, it's become a nice way to relax for kun. 

"don't fall asleep down there," he mumbles and ten, all flushed, full cheeks and fluttering lashes, squeezes his thigh.

kun makes a mental note to check back in with him in a few minutes just to make sure and flips another page in his book. 


End file.
